leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Erikah Mabayo/Martha, the Demonic Valkyrie
Let me introduce you. Mylene. ' ''Hoping she will seek vengeance even if the odds are a sliver of coin to none, Morrigan Witherwood, taking an alias of Mylene, whom is used to be a Noxian captive, but escaped from one of the prisons after forming a pact with a demon named Mylene Ishtar. She's currently notorious within Noxian grounds as she kills high-profile targets which leads to the —whom is the reason of her family's death at his bloody hands—and it did fuel Mylene's own intentions and purpose to obliterate Noxus once and for all. In game, Mylene is very hard to use due to her reliance on timing on her '''Lascivious Aura, complicated usage of Demonic Rush, and her two separate abilities on her own Wasp Dagger '''and a '''Cognitive Strike. She is specialized to tackle on the or the , and due to her game-changing Turnabout Persona ultimate, if used properly she can be a true leading force—and when mastered she can be one of the most dominant fighters in the game. Passive = "Mylene had her intentions straight before even dealt with the devil. Though not all demons are evil, she was once a very innocent woman before being kidnapped into prison. Now she escaped the depths of Noxus, she is a changed woman—with changed persona." : If Mylene's weapon is absent, her attack range is reduced by 50, but her movement speed is increased by 25. Every attack (3rd attack against monsters) will trigger a for 0.4 seconds, or a 30% for 2 seconds (against Champions). If Mylene has scored a takedown an enemy Champion, or has killed an Epic Monster, she gets her weapon back. |description2 = : Once Mylene has her weapon, every attack (including Cognitive Strike) applies "Widow Mark" stack. She drops her weapon if she was hit by a Nexus Obelisk or subsequent turret attacks within 5 seconds, or was killed by an enemy Champion, unless if she's currently on her ultimate. |description3 = : Mylene's basic attacks reduce the target's by , stacking up to 3 stacks, for a maximum of . Each stack deal bonus true damage as she attacks on that target, and if hit by Cognitive Strike, will consider the ability as it was hit by a higher-ranked ability depends of the number of stacks the target has. }} | }} |-| Q = "Mylene found this weapon while she was on prison—useful for self-defense. Now, she uses it to throw to her enemies to let them feel the dazzle. This, however, the effect was caused by a cognition." Mylene throws her knife, dealing physical damage the first enemy struck. The target also gets and for certain amount for 3 seconds, after getting for a second (if the ability ). Killing a unit will refund 50% of its cooldown and its cost. |leveling = |cost = 15 |costtype = Health |range = 1000 |speed = 2000 |cooldown = }} | ), and can but do not affect structures. *Shiv Lightning can when paired with Wasp Dagger. ** will not restore mana if Shiv Lightning with Wasp Dagger since its mana-restoring passive strictly applies with basic attacks. *Wasp Dagger's effect is not applied if the attack is , , , or if she is . |spellshield=will block the whole ability itself. |additional=*Wasp Dagger is only available if she is at her defensive stance (from Reality Shift). *If Wasp Dagger was leveled up, Cognitive Strike also levels up. }} }} "This, is literally formed from her blood, making a crescent-like blade out from it while slashing in front of her, but it is considered as a cognition, yet it is very real to most of her enemies. However, it hurts her a lot in a process..." Mylene slashes her sword to the target, spawning a crescent-shaped projectile, dealing physical damage the first enemy stuck, and when it , it can . Additionally, that enemy's tenacity was reduced by significant amount, and gets , dealing magic damage, for 3 seconds. If the target was hit while still having Widow Mark stacks, this ability will consider them levels higher than what they are, depends on how many stacks the target has. Killing a unit will refund the whole cost, large ones will refund x of it, and champion kills will refund twice of it, and the cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling = 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 1 / / / 4 / / / 15|Can only be reached with Widow Mark stacks}} 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / |cost = 5% |costtype = Maximum Health |range = 1000 |speed = 1000 |static = }} }} | ), and can but do not affect structures. *Shiv Lightning can when paired with Cognitive Strike. ** will not restore mana if Shiv Lightning with Cognitive Strike since its mana-restoring passive strictly applies with basic attacks. *Cognitive Strike's damage will be mitigated if the attack is , , or is , unless if the target has 2 or more Widow Mark stacks. *Cognitive Strike's damage will be ignored if she is . |spellshield=will block the whole ability itself. |additional=*Cognitive Strike is only available on her offensive stance (from Reality Shift). *Cognitive Strike ability will be applied first than her Widow Mark stack. *If Cognitive Strike was leveled up, Wasp Dagger also levels up. }} }} |-| W = "Mylene's aura is so mysterious, which makes her to use it in fights to protect herself in faces of danger, basically by sucking her enemies' souls bit by bit, thus in fights they somehow focus less on fighting. Somehow, this was an offensive cognition to those who fight against her." When not activated, Mylene will get additional health regeneration per second. |description2 = When activated, Mylene won't have her health regeneration unless she turned it off, and reduce her health costs by 50%, not including this ability. Mylene will deal magic damage to nearby enemies, |Ranged enemies were weakened by 10% instead.}}. Damage per second is added by 20 against monsters. |leveling = % maximum health)}} |leveling2 = % maximum health)}} |static = |cost = |costtype = Health per Second |effect radius= 400 }} | }} |-| E = "Most wonder why she rushed out of the area or she literally is starting to fight. Despite of all of this, she sometimes is a cognition herself when it comes to dashing through things that are already a cognition to breakthrough." Mylene rushes to the target location. Each third dash, she is during the dash, bypassing walls and player-created terrain. Champion takedowns will add one charge, and her next dash is automatically a third dash. |leveling = 200 / 225 / 250 / 275 / 300 |static = 0.2 |customlabel = |custominfo = 15 |cost = 75 |costtype = Health }} | 's . }} }} |-| R = "Not all demons are evil. You only face them if you underestimate their power. No matter what you do, you don't want to face her in such a situational instances. She'll end your life in no time—exclusively for Noxians." Mylene deals on her attacks during Umbral Reality and active effect (stacks additively with ) while not on cooldown. |description2 = Mylene transforms into a hybrid demon, getting her weapon back; rendering her immune from dropping her weapon until it dissipates, removes all crowd control effects (excluding and ), damages and nearby enemies by 50% for a few seconds. They are for a few seconds instead of being slowed if they are already slowed prior to this ability's activation. All affected enemies are faced to Mylene. This buff lasts for 8 seconds. Kills or assists extends the duration by 4 seconds and Mylene gains , increases by by each subsequent kill. If Mylene fails to score any one of them, she is reverted back to her Defensive Stance. |leveling = 33% / 66% / 100% |leveling2 = of target's current health}} seconds seconds |effect radius= 400 |cooldown = 150 / 120 / 90 }} | }} Category:Custom champions